


【左游/了游】粘性流体的运动

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档。本文坑了，没发后续也找不到文档了，只是把lofter那边的直接搬过来真正的题目其实叫：震惊！当一个人被起名逼疯，就会做出这种事！@鸿上先生今天上线了吗？ 本能酱两个月之前点的。具体点的是什么暂时不方便透露hh鸽到现在。算半个西幻？这个（1）其实只是设定等等的介绍为主。没什么内容。算试水隐晦的R/15。到后面会慢慢变得露骨
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补档，忘记原题
> 
> @鸿上先生今天上线了吗？ 本能酱两个月之前点的。具体点的是什么暂时不方便透露hh鸽到现在。  
> 算半个西幻？  
> 这个（1）其实只是设定等等的介绍为主。没什么内容。算试水
> 
> 隐晦的R/15。到后面会慢慢变得露骨

“Playmaker。”

游作抬眼看向Revolver，表示他听到了。

“如果有一天，战争结束了，——我是说，你长大了，你会去做什么呢？”Revolver长出一口气。

藤木游作头一歪，像是疑问，没有回答。

“哈哈，没什么。”Revolver摇了摇头。“只是直觉告诉我你会和其他人不一样。”

“这样吗？”游作想了想，盘起腿，手臂撑住下巴。

根本不算回答的答案。Revolver抿了一口杯中的红葡萄酒。“你喜欢战争吗？”

“以后的话，想在朋友开的店里帮忙。”游作回复道。

“是卖什么的？”

“热狗。炸制品的快餐和奶茶之类也有。”游作握着高脚杯将红酒一饮而尽。与酒精背道而驰，张开嘴已经习惯了，带着一股子奶气的声音。“如果以后有机会搬到Dingo城……或者开分店的话，也希望你能来店里尝尝。”

“是吗？……那可真是荣幸之至。”Revolver笑道。没营养的问答到此为止。注意到Playmaker的小半杯几口就下了肚，他又开口。“在家里常喝酒吗？”

“不会。”事实上几乎没沾过。“它很好喝。”游作这么回复。

“即使是度数低的酒喝得太快也会醉的。”Revolver仰起头，游作看着杯底最后一小滴深红顺着玻璃弧线滑落进他的口腔，喉咙滚动了一下吞咽。“天色不早了，你也该回去了——走之前能帮我再倒半杯酒吗？我收拾桌子。”  
  


  
预定内的结局，该来的总会来的。  
  


  
——七天前。  
  


  
黄昏，正是下班的时间，教堂外的广场上。一群提着包的天使姑娘们叽叽喳喳三五成群唠着闲嗑。纯洁的白色羽毛交叠在一起，落日余晖中连成片，与云朵无异。

“哎你们看到那个新来咱们这的小正太了吗？他真可爱！”

“看到了看到了，他刚来的时候是我指的路！哇真的是，什么样的父母才能生出这么好看的小孩儿啊……一个人来怪拘谨的一脸严肃，也不太敢说话。”

“搞不好人家只是不熟才严肃的，一熟了，指不定跟主教大人一样……”

“敢说主教大人坏话，感受Revolver粉的愤怒吧！”

“哎哎我错了我错了哈哈哈！”

嬉笑着追来赶去，在暮色笼罩后各自消失。

至于被议论的主角，工作才刚刚开始。

为了隐藏三对翅膀，用法阵限制魔力到了十年前的水平。平常看起来也就和下层天使实力相当。同时外貌也退回了十年前的样子。潜入比想象中简单的多，本来担心这幅样子会被当做小孩子拒收甚至送到福利所之类，但那种事并没有发生，被一群女性天使直接拉了进去，轻松就在教会得到了一个清洁的工作，容易到不可置信。

不过想想，理论上只要一个人的魔力能通过检查，他就绝不会有身为异族的可能性了。

可藤木游作是个异类。

天知道是进阶时被邻居的猫吓到了，进阶前吃热狗噎到了，还是一周前看天使做惨无人道的实验虐待幼年恶魔的恐怖电影吓到了，还是吞了尸鲲……呸。总之，藤木游作的进阶以一种十分诡异的方式完成了。

可以使用白魔法的上位恶魔，闻所未闻，破茧新生的三对蝠翼甚至是白色的。

且不说白色翅膀没法服众，站在军队里也是鹤立鸡群，与活靶子无异。甚至有战场上被友军埋了的风险。

任你单兵再强也只会被活活坑死。

正好恶魔这边有个大麻烦，难以在天使方安插卧底。上级了解了情况，一拍大腿。好呀去做卧底呀！

这不，藤木游作现在就在这了。

他的第一个任务，是刺杀Dingo城的城主，Revolver。Revolver在天使中的阶级是主天使，正面对战其实不如上位恶魔。按理就算不信任藤木游作，也不该派他来刺杀才是。

可这Revolver，也是个奇葩。

白发的正常状态踩上城墙，无非是比其他主天使进攻性更强一些罢了，比他强得多的天使，魔族这边见得多。

等到了红发的暴走状态，就了不得。不仅驱使的召唤兽数量和强度都翻倍，还喜欢在城墙上放一种诡异的魔法——天知道这是什么，只要他摆出施法的姿势，咒语都还没来得及念，就连没有思维的下位召唤物都会失去战斗能力，别说攻击了，大概防御都做不到。

那Revolver还带了个级别很高的防护罩，远程攻击一律无视。

可以说，自打这Revolver被派来守Dingo城，恶魔方就没一点推进。要不是近期教会受到其他种族发动暴乱的牵制，恶魔这边溃败都不奇怪。

这也是把刺杀Revolver的计划提上日程的原因。游作把手里的抹布塞回桶里，栏杆已经被擦得反光。距离交工还有不短的一段时间，他可以在附近好好逛逛。

游作和恶魔本部的联系在踏进这座教会控制的城市那一瞬间就切断了。从潜入到动手到撤退完全是孤立无援。不事先确认过地形是不行的。

对于人类而言，教堂区域的中心是禁地；对于天使而言，是工作单位。而对于城主，教堂的天使主教Revolver，同时也是居所。不讲室内的区域，整个庭院就大得吓人。即使是游作也正经要花上几天才能完全调查清楚。

“你在这儿做什么呢？”

游作正观察着假山考虑路线，被吓了个激灵。他条件反射地退了两步，手指滑上拖布杆。他打量起这位不速之客。黑西装，领带袖口都由金色点缀，背后收敛的三对雪白羽翼，再加上白色的头发。

好巧不巧，第一天就遇到了大人物。

藤木游作不止一次见过这人在战场上沾着血污的样子，进阶前的他还只是军队里的一个炮灰——充其量是高级炮灰，只能瑟瑟发抖。这样风度翩翩还是第一次。但并不会改变Revolver在游作心里的恶劣印象，现在罪状又加了一条：道貌岸然。

也许是刚做了什么对付恶魔的事情，除了天使的圣洁力量，游作在Revolver身上嗅到了同族的气息。这混蛋的残忍无情他是早知道的，恶魔或是堕天使落进他手里绝对不会好受。

同时，白发的城主也打量起这位身高一米不到，比同龄孩子还矮得多的另类清洁工。游作敏锐地看到他的瞳孔微眯了一瞬，也只一瞬这变化便消失。

被发现了？游作暗暗摸上镌刻在背后翅根的法阵。回复力量需要时间，Revolver距自己不足十步，要逃出去怕是九死无生。

剑拔弩张的一秒钟。

然后Revolver突然很温和地笑了。

他大步走近，抚摸起游作的头。“你叫什么名字呀？”

这什么怪大叔拐卖儿童的语气！游作腹诽之余还是捏着嗓子回答：“我叫Playmaker。”

“小Playmaker这么早就出来工作了？真辛苦呀。”没见到明确的反抗，Revolver的动作更放肆起来，不知道是这辈子都没见过小孩儿还是这辈子都没见过挑染的刘海，使劲揉着游作蓝粉相间的头发，几乎把他包裹进怀里。

不是没有反抗，是游作根本敌不过Revolver的力气，干脆放弃了，任听摆布，好好的发型被揉得乱糟糟的。要不是Revolver看起来还不算脏，游作一定会现场剁掉他的手，喂伊格尼斯吃。

Revolver对小孩儿是有什么奇怪的癖好吗？资料上可没有啊！

“晚上就住这里吗？还是会回家。”揉够了，Revolver蹲下身好与小家伙儿对视，大手包裹着两只小手。小手手由于沾了水有些凉，温度顺着脉搏传过来。说实话两个大男人亲密到这种程度让游作有些生理不适。但为了任务——

仍然是强撑着的稚嫩童音。“住那边，”他回头指了一下小楼的方向，“和一个红色头发的天……姐姐住在一起。”

“红发？Vira吗？”Revolver皱了眉。倒不是因为她有什么劣迹，只是听说那女人最近吸小孩儿吸得厉害。“那就……不是。”Revolver轻咳两声。“是今天刚来的？花园很大，可别迷路了。想在花园散散步吗？我可以陪你。”

“可是……”游作嘟起嘴，指了指还装着半桶脏水的桶和抹布拖把。“修女姐姐说太阳落山之前要全部打扫干净。”虽然是难得的可以接近Revolver的机会，但现在游作满脑子只有逃跑。

“这样吗，”Revolver见状也不再坚持。“那，明天见。”

“再见！”见个鬼。

为了不让Revolver怀疑，游作胡乱清扫了好一阵子，用自己本不该会的魔法早清干净的栏杆几乎褪了层皮。结果就是直到游作回到临时住处也没想明白撤离路线，甚至地图都没记完整。

教堂区域夜间的管理很严格，毕竟是战时。交了工，游作便再没有离开小楼的权利。毕竟级别是底层中的底层，游作目前被限制的力量在战场上连做个炮灰的资格都没有。比较麻烦的是，也许是考虑到游作年龄太小，也许是小孩儿没人权，就如刚才所说——上级分配了一个女性天使与他同住。

可也不知是不是巧合，进门时他看到了门板上贴的便条，名为Vira的能天使因为任务要外出一段时间。

把屋子检查了一通确认没有异常之后，才撑开结界屏蔽魔力波动，把原本的翅膀释放出来。受到限制小了几倍的的六片洁白蝠翼舒展开，整个人顿时放松了许多。他需要在夜间把一白天沾染的圣洁气息从体内清除。

天使的力量，包括各种内分泌液，对恶魔与堕天使而言与毒药无异。接触到马上清理干净还好，摄入体内一滴就足以致死。只是气息的话虽然不会立刻死亡，不清干净也相当于慢性自杀。

天使的内分泌液之于恶魔和堕天使是剧毒，反之亦然。进城层层关卡极为严格，武器毒药之类是带不进来的。可藤木游作并不担心。只要能把他自己的血掺进Revolver的食物或饮品中让他服下，惨死就是板上钉钉的事儿。

麻烦就麻烦在游作还没资格接近Revolver的食物或饮品。不过来日方长，没必要心急。

清理结束。藤木游作收起翅膀，把法阵重新藏好，钻进柔软的被子里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补档，甚至忘记原题是什么了。坑了，后续找不到了
> 
> 这个名字真的智障。救命。
> 
> 莫名觉得领导好直啊怎么回事
> 
> @鸿上先生今天上线了吗？ 点的。仍然不便透露原题是什么hh
> 
> 说会更就是会更。半夜末班车  
> 隐晦的○暗示  
> 越来越短小。但是每天越来越长怎么回事  
> 这部分只是为了个人爱好的过渡。现在觉得插入的路人甲好可怜，还尴尬  
> ooc

睡得很好。

也许是因为身体变回了十年前，梦里也是十年前的样子。他仿佛回到了童年流浪时藏身的破旧房子，白砖白墙白顶令人生厌，空气却弥漫着令人安心的味道。

真奇怪，明明仍然是孤身一人，他却并不孤单。

脸颊侧面被舔了一下。

是一只体型很大的，白色皮毛的狗。

像一张白纸的房间里突然就丰富起来，增加了一些陈设。这应该是自己长大一些后的新房间。循着记忆，游作踮起脚去摸矮柜上放的火腿肠，扒拉了半天才够到。他费力地拧着火腿肠的塑料包装，恶魔的幼子足足拧了十个呼吸那么长才成功把香肠分成两等份。这个过程大狗狗就坐在旁边看着他，如果小游作累了就提供一个毛茸茸又结实的后背来靠。见游作终于把它的那份从塑料包装里挤了出来，就张嘴一口吃掉那截肠，然后把游作的脸舔得湿乎乎的。

干干净净的脸被舔得一脸湿让小游作不太高兴。如果终于有一天这只坏狗能学会不再舔他的脸，他想，或者至少不要整张脸都舔的话，就亲亲它，然后多喂一条火腿肠。

  
  
  
——六天前。

  
  
  
又是新的一天。藤木游作扯掉一页日历随手焚烧成灰烬。

第二次擦起庭院的栏杆扶手，游作对这片区域的了解多了很多。可碍于交给游作打扫，也是允许他出入的最大范围还不到整个庭院五分之一，即使得到机会，贸然行动仍不明智。

记地图的途中终于没有不识相的家伙中途来打扰，转了一圈游作基本记住了允许范围庭院的地图，地图不是重点，重点是适合隐藏的地方。

藤木游作拎着脏水桶，另一只手还拽着拖把，顺着小径绕了一圈又一圈。

迷宫一般的庭院，自己的范围走一圈都要近半小时，竟无一处死角。

虽然是意料之内，也足以让人头疼。游作叹了口气，一边迈着步，一边回头，望着远处群山朦胧的黑色影子。将他带离虚无的恩人就住在那个店，开着一家小小的快餐店。

什么时候才能回去再吃一次草薙哥的热狗啊……

咚。咣当。

“喂哪儿来的小屁孩长没长眼！”

一边想着事情一边乱晃，眼睛也完全没有在看路。游作结结实实撞在一根柱子上，脚步一个踉跄，桶里的脏水飞溅出去好几滴，他反应了片刻才明白过来自己在拐角和一位高大的天使迎面撞在了一起，双方的衣服上都沾了几个黑点。

“你……”游作脱口而出，出口才意识到自己没有伪装声线，忙又捻细了嗓子。“那个，没有好好看路，对不起。”垂下头，手指交缠在一起，仿佛真是一个诚心认错中的小孩子。

那天使见状再不满也不好再责怪什么，一个响指用魔法清理干净自己本就由魔力组成的衣服，“下次注意。”故意摆了摆手以示大度。游作抬腿刚要绕开天使继续前进——

“Playmaker？”

游作抬起头，这才看清与先前那位高大天使同行的人。

好巧不巧，前天傍晚才见过，这张可恶的脸他熟悉得很。只是今天他看起来苍老了不少，是因为前线或者城内的暴乱又出什么问题了吗？

Revolver见游作盯着自己的脸一言不发，还以为对方忘记自己了，指着自己的脸：“你看，两天不记得了吗？我是Revolver呀？”

“啊——这样啊。”游作努力摆出一副恍然大悟的样子，可惜大概因为平时表情也太稀薄，不是很成功。游作低头看着衣服上的点子想着得赶紧找个地方把自己也收拾好。“那我先走……”

“等一下，Playmaker。”Revolver倒是进了一步，手落在游作的肩膀上，转头面向那位高大的天使。“父予你喉舌可不是为了让你乱用的。无视戒律，口出狂言，你也当道歉。”

突然被Revolver指责，那名天使也愣了一下，只好老老实实向不足他一半高的游作道歉。

Revolver点了点头。“知错能改，善莫大焉。你也回去做自己的事吧，今后可记住了，要待人和善。”

“是，是……”那天使赔着笑，突然被主教斥责，脸色可不太好。“那属下先行告退。”快步消失在下一个拐角。

看到那人离开视线，Revolver才转回身面向游作，神情仍带着严肃。“你们两人同时拐过街角，我能理解，无心之失。那骑士不讲道理，何况还在我面前口出狂言，违反戒律……”Revolver看起来无奈得很。“是管理的问题，我很抱歉。”

突如其来意味不明的庄重道歉，游作一时也不知该作何反应，只好愣怔着点了下头。“没关系。”正想着找个借口离开——

“我希望能补偿一下，你吃晚饭了吗？”由于不太和谐的身高差，Revolver特意半蹲以与游作平视。看起来像个绅士。

“是没……”

早饭没必要吃，晚饭由于被草薙哥担心锻炼不足会发胖所以也几乎不吃（不是正确的作息，三餐要好好吃，不要学）。当然这理由是不会告诉Revolver的。可还不等游作想出合理的解释方法——

眼前一晃，回过神景色已经转移到了一个餐厅里。似乎是个二楼靠窗的单间。朝里的方向落下一片厚重的帘子，把这个小房间与大厅的喧闹分隔开来，头顶的蜡烛随着隐约的喧哗晃动着，阴影时长时短。

“诶……？”游作一惊，看向Revolver，怎么突然……？

“这一家属于人类活动的区块，手艺很好，我也算熟客。不用担心被人类注意，异族的暴乱也不会蔓延到这里来。”Revolver无视了游作的反应，探手到一旁柜子抽出一本装饰夸张的菜单递给游作。“我常来，点什么心里也有数。你看看喜欢什么。”

你确认你是想道歉而不是给馋找理由才到这儿的吗。游作接过菜单，送了Revolver一个鄙夷的眼神。

这回对方是好好地领会到了这个眼神的含义，微微一笑假装在看风景。

低头不再理会那个不知该评价为蠢还是什么的主教，游作翻开菜单。这里是人类居住的地界的话，出了事脱身很容易。但也正因为隔间里只有自己和Revolver两人大眼瞪小眼，Revolver不可能注意不到自己的小动作。

游作的皮肤可不是随便什么就能割开的。Revolver也没傻到能呆看着对面用爪子划开皮肤放血进杯子里。

对于像他们这种神话生物而言，人类的食物虽然丰富多彩，本身却并没有多大意义，只能算一种享受和娱乐。游作随便翻到某一页，按响传菜铃，正襟危坐。

游作偷偷用余光瞄了Revolver一眼，没想到和正看着他的Revolver刚好对视，游作条件反射地把视线移开，尴尬了一秒才意识到Revolver眼神中的失落。

藤木游作顺着Revolver的视线看过来，这才发现自己的穿着不知何时已经变化。裁剪得当的白色小西装，脖颈处还打了蓝色条纹的蝴蝶结。除了自己外观仅类似于六岁的幼年人类这一点以外没有任何违和感，甚至严肃得有点可爱。

游作站起身，抬抬手抬抬脚伸展了一下。这套衣服合身到一个惊人的程度，而自己却没有半分着正装的拘束感。看来是魔法的产物了——没想到天使还有这种有趣的小玩意。游作看向Revolver，对面变戏法一样手腕一翻，掌心出现了一颗小指指甲大小的红色三棱锥，正面还有细小的图案。

“好吧，我承认我只是想给加餐找理由……Vir，不是，我是说——一个长辈，管饮食管得很严，开小灶都要有正当理由。”Revolver无奈地摇摇头。“其实是想把这个送给你。”他掂了掂那块小几何体把玩着。“这小东西用魔力催动也可以做简单的照明，不过你应该不太用的上——”他眨着眼笑了笑。“主要是这套衣服。还合适 ？”

“很合身。”游作又动了动身子，暗中快速检查了一下身体周围的状态。没装任何赠品，善意得游作都觉得不自然。

“那就好，昨天第一次见面就觉得很适合你——你也不用不好意思，这是我还小的时候用的，现在已经用不上了。”Revolver一手撑着桌面站起来，探过半个桌子去——完全没给游作躲闪的时间和空间，就已经把那红色三棱锥按在了游作左耳的耳垂上。

被怀疑了？游作摸了一下，在不被发现的范围用了点力也没能把它拿下来，就像生了根。但又不能当着人的面往下扯。只好作罢，回了句“谢谢”。

“这小东西平时就可以当个耳饰，挺好看的。”Revolver坐了回去，双手托着下巴好像在欣赏一幅挂在博物馆的难懂名画。

“谢谢……可是它怎么摘掉？比如洗澡的时候……”游作硬着头皮卖了个萌，歪着头一副认真听讲的样子。

“你说洗澡吗？”那边则配合着伸手过来捏了捏小脸蛋。“防水，会自动清洁自身。”

这嗑是唠不下去了。回去再研究一下这东西的监视装了几层加密。游作僵硬地笑着，这么想。

“您选好了吗？”厚帘子外传来侍者的声音，扒开深紫色的布料探出头，看到两人亲昵的动作又加了一句赞美。“父子俩感情真好。”

“谢谢。”Revolver就保持着那个微笑，做出回应。


End file.
